An Adventure to the Store
by Puff028
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma go to the store. I know this ones like the Pet store one...but i found it and had to add it.


(At Capsule Corp.) "Bulma!!!" Vegeta screamed. "What!?!?!?!" Bulma yelled back. "Were out of food!" Vegeta whined. "Well get off your lazy ass and go to the store! It's right down the road...and you can fly!!!" Bulma argued. "But, but...I'm scared!!!" Vegea began to cry (very loudly). "Fine I'll take you! Get in the car." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta pranced to the car while Bulma grabbed her coat. "Yay, were going to the store, were going to the store!" Vegeta chanted. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!" Bulma screamed as she smacked Vegeta across the face. "...WAAAAAHHHH!" Vegeta began to hysterically cry. Bulma gave him the "VERY" evil eye. Vegeta quickly stopped his crying and instead began to cower in fear. "That's more like it." Bulma said very satisfied of her self.  
  
"Well, we're here." Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta was still on the ground cowering with fear. "COME ON!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta immediately obeyed. "Oh look Vegeta, it looks like Piccolo and Dende are doing some shopping too." "Hi guys!" Bulma said waving. Vegeta was once again lying on the ground cowering with fear. "Oh, what, who the hell said that!?" Piccolo questioned quickly looking around. "Hi Bulma! Hi...well I think that's Vegeta on the ground...Hi!" Dende greeted. "...Oh, hi Bulma, I guess you gave Vegeta ...the "treatment"." Piccolo mysteriously said. "Huh? What?" She said looking down on her cowering husband. "Damnit Vegeta you're embarrassing me!!" Bulma said trying to keep her voice down so no one else would notice. "... I'm sorry don't' hit me!" Vegeta pleaded. "Shut up! Some ones going to call the husband abuse hotline." "(Sniff, sniff) Alright, I'm coming." Vegeta said as he got up off the ground.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma walked into the store. "Hi, welcome to Meijers." The man at the door greeted them. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I'M ONLY HERE TO SHOP!!!!" Vegeta begged as he hid behind Bulma. "Vegeta, he's the man that says hi to everybody so they can feel a little better about shopping here." Bulma explained. "I don't know Bulma...he looks a little suspicious." Vegeta quietly said. "...Will you just come on!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta made their way down isle after isle looking for things to get. "OH! OH! Bulma they have the new Barney & Friends gummy fruit treats! Can I get them? PLEEEAASE?" Vegeta begged like a 4 year old child (as if he isn't). "I don't care! As long as it'll keep you quiet for the next 5000 years." Bulma said. "YAY!" Vegeta said has he began prancing around the isle with the box of fruit snacks in his hand knocking various items off the shelves. "Come on Vegeta (Bulma drug Vegeta out of the isle) before we get kicked out of the store."  
  
Vegeta and Bulma finaly made their way to the check out. The chashier began scanning their items. "Can I get some candy?" Vegeta asked. "No Vegeta." "Please!?" "NO!!!" "PLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEE BULMA!!!!" "NOOOOOOO!!!" Bulma screamed as loud as she could. Everyone in the store stopped what they were doing and looked over at Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma quickly grabbed her bags and through a 20.00 in the chashiers face.  
  
Bulma made her way to the car and looked back to see if Vegeta was still behind her (Since he hasn't made a peep in about 7 seconds.) Ooh a new record. Bulma thought to her self. She turned around and saw no Vegeta behind her but a Vegeta on a little 1- cent pony ride in front of the store. "Now I have two choices, run and don't look back, or go and once again, grab him by his hair and drag him to the car...hmm decisions, decisions." Bulma said to her self. Just then Piccolo and Dende walked out of the store only to see a rosey, cheeked Vegeta having the time of his life on the pink pony ride. Piccolo and Dende burst out laughing till they collapsed on the floor in pain from all the laughter. "Right, what was that first choice again?"  
  
Suddenly when Bulma thought nothing else bad could possibly happen to her that day it did. The pink pony ride stopped and Vegeta hopped off and pranced over to Bulma. "Allright, I'm ready!" Vegeta said with a great big smile. "Do you purposely try to humiliate me these ways?" Bulma asked. "Hmm... what do you mean humiliate, I'm not humiliating!" Vegeta cryed. Bulma looked around for a sharp object to stab her self with. "HA HA HA! Thanks for the good laugh Vegeta I really needed it." Piccolo said still laughing. "Come on Bulma dear lets go home I don't want to miss my show Barney & Friends." Vegeta said as Bulma loaded the bags into their car and drove home. That was probley Bulmas last trip to the store.  
  
Yeah I really don't give Vegeta any credit, do I? 


End file.
